This prospective multicenter protocol evaluates the safety, tolerability and efficacy of alendronate, conjugated estrogen and combined therapy to determine if treatment with the combined therapy will produce a significantly greater mean increase in lumbar spine bone mineral density at two years over conjugated estrogen therapy alone in females with postmenopausal bone loss.